Blame It
by Sami Marie
Summary: Emily makes a fool of herself or so she thinks at the Bureau's Christmas party. H/P Written for the holiday prompt challenge.


**Title: Blame it…**

**Prompt: ****Melrose Place** - Under the Mistletoe

**A/N: This has been begging for me to write it since Friday and I'm finally taking the time to write it. i'm think it could maybe morph into something else after Christmas so chime in and let me know what you think. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review when you're finished.**

"Damn the mistletoe," Emily muttered to herself as she drove as fast as she could out of the parking lot.

She'd been having a good time at this year's FBI Christmas; apparently too good of a time. Considering what had just happened. Maybe she should have eaten a little more before she'd hit the open bar.

Or maybe she should've just avoided Aaron Hotchner. That had been the plan after all. She'd been doing a good job of it all evening.

However by the fourth drink she'd gone in search of him because she'd realized she'd seen every member of her team at the party except for him. It didn't help matters that JJ and others had just assumed she knew where he was at. Yes they'd been closer as of late. Given the recent circumstances she'd tried to be there for him, but when she'd realized she was on the verge of falling for him she'd started to pull away. She couldn't lose her heart to man who could break it without even realizing it, now could she?

Alright back to what had happened. After being asked for the millionth time she'd fought her way through the crowds of fellow agents and made her way to the entrance. As she'd approached it he was apparently just arriving and rather than asking where he'd been like she'd planned. She instead let the mistletoe hanging above the door get the best of her and kissed him instead.

Stupid?

Yes.

Foolish?

Completely.

Pathetic?

Just about. After all there had to be better ways to tell your boss you were falling for them than kissing them under a sprig of mistletoe because you were too drunk to stop yourself.

However in the moment it had felt wonderful he'd even kissed her back for a brief second before she'd realized what she was doing and had quickly as she'd kissed him dodged around him and left without saying another word to him or anyone.

Now that she was home the plan was to put the kiss out her mind and forget what a fool she'd made of herself tonight. So with that in mid she yanked the keys out the ignition, threw open her door and raced to her apartment.

Once inside she grabbed a bottle from liquor cabinet and poured her another glass of brandy. That's what she'd been drinking before the whole incident had happened. As she took a sip she kicked off her three inch black pumps before sitting down on her couch.

She was already half-way there so she figured she might as well finish getting drunk. Almost two glasses later she was further along in that goal when her door bell rang. A little off balance she made her way to the door and jerked to find the man she'd been trying to forget about standing there.

"Wh… What do you want," she stuttered out as he stood there and took in her appearance. She was still wearing the emerald green sequined dress she'd worn to the party evening.

"Prentiss," he began but stopped himself and started over by saying, "Emily we need to talk but maybe we should what since it looks like you're drunker now than you were earlier.

"No, no come on in might as well get it over with," She replied as she took a deep breath and ushered him inside.

Before he had a chance to say anything once he was inside she began to rattle a rather long winded apology, "Look before you say anything I just want to apologize. I don't know what came over me, I never intended for that to happen."

That's where he cu her off though as he reached out to take one of her hands in his. "But it did happen, we can't ignore that and further more I think you need to know that I didn't mind it at all."

"You didn't," She questioned more confused than she was before he'd arrived.

"No I didn't," he reemphasized before saying, "However we can't make it a habit alright? Because I'm not in a place right now to be starting a new relationship."

Emily nodded and before she knew it he was the one kissing her this time.

"Now do me a favor and stop with the drinking for the night, okay sweetheart," He said when he pulled away.

She nodded and watched him as he left. Smiling all the while this as she blamed everything that had just happened on the mistletoe and brandy.


End file.
